The Blooming Relationship of Sharla and Reyn
by chaoticeuphoria
Summary: This story is set post-game. The war ended a few months ago, and everything is settling back down within the Colony. This romance is mainly focused on my favorite couple, Reyn/Sharla.
1. Chapter 1

The war ended months ago, and the colony was once again becoming prosperous as it once was. Life seemed to be back to normal, everything and everyone falling back into place.

Shulk and Fiora spent most of their time together. When they were apart, Shulk was always in the lab, trying to find new ways to make new weapons out of all the foreign materials brought over by not only the Machina, but the Nopon and High Entia as well. It was no secret that Fiora loved to cook, and she decided to start selling her goods all throughout the colony.

Riki lived comfortably with his wife Oka, and all of their littlepon.

Melia spent most of her time secluded away, which wasn't anything new. Everyone made it a priority to check up on her at least once a day, and she always appeared to be in good spirits. She was just a thinker. Every since the war, she always thought about her father, her brother, and her people. She did feel lost, although she was grateful her friends cared about her. Never once would she let her friends see her upset, because she owed her life to them.

Dunban was still working as hard as ever trying to rebuild every inch of Colony 9, with the help of Otharon and Vanea.

Reyn hadn't changed at all. He still loved to fight, workout, eat, and sleep. Nothing ever changed with him.

And then there was Sharla. She lived in a warm two-bedroom villa with Juju, who was always at the gem man's stall, eager to learn how to craft gems himself (since he never was much of a fighter). Now, don't get her wrong, she was so relieved that she and Juju could finally live safely, but it wasn't in her nature to sit back and act like she wasn't still troubled. Truthfully, she couldn't seem to escape her mind.

She couldn't stop thinking about Gadolt. About how he gave his life for her, just so she could live and see a new world. She had loved him more than anything, and she felt lost without him. Yet, in the back of her mind, she did want to find love again. Sharla did want to be able to love someone the way she loved Gadolt, she was just afraid. She felt guilty, as though it was wrong of her to feel this way. How long was long enough before she would be able to move on guilt free? She knew it wasn't healthy to keep holding onto the past, and she wasn't trying to, but all she ever wanted was to make Gadolt proud.

Gadolt told Reyn to take care of her, which meant he knew Reyn had the potential to provide for her. Gadolt wasn't the type to tell anyone to take care of Sharla. He didn't tell Shulk, heir to the Monado, the only one capable to saving them, to take care of her. He told REYN of all people.

Reyn took Gadolt's word as the okay to keep having feelings for Sharla. All he ever wanted to do was protect the one's he cared about, and Reyn cared about Sharla. A lot.

It was no secret that Reyn didn't have any experience when it came to girls. He had never had a girlfriend, let alone had feelings about a girl. But, when he saw Sharla, something just clicked. She was older, beautiful, and could totally kick his ass if she needed to.

It was funny, seeing Reyn so caught up over a girl. Even Shulk, his best friend, couldn't help but laugh over Reyn's desperate attempts to get Sharla's attention.

Later that day, Sharla was sitting inside polishing her gun when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Sharla shouted, pulling herself off the couch.

The banging continued, until finally, Sharla threw the door open. She already knew who it was.

"Reyn, I know you heard scream that I was coming. Is it really necessary to keep knocking? I swear, you will do everything in your power to give me a headache."

"Sorry Sharla… I wanted to see if you wanted to go hunt some Bunniv's with me? Maybe if you're lucky, I'll even cook up some dinner for us." Reyn said cockily.

"You know, I think I have enough luck as it is. No thanks." Sharla rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on Sharla! Let me show you that I can cook!" Reyn pleaded.

"I've had you're food before, I'd be better off if I let Juju cook for me." Sharla laughed. Last time she let Juju try to cook a meal for her birthday, he set the kitchen on fire.

Reyn didn't find that funny, and continued. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. I'm listening."

"I've been going over to Fiora's lately….. so she could teach me how to properly cook a Bunniv, and other stuff." Reyn confessed.

"Why? You hate cooking. You hate everything besides eating and sleeping." Sharla was genuinely curious why Reyn had a sudden interest in cooking.

"I just want to impress you Sharla. Women like men that can cook, so heck, I can cook too!"

Sharla was taken aback. "Reyn, if you really want to cook for me, I won't decline, but you don't have to. That is nice of you."

"I know I don't have to Sharla. But I want to. So please let me. Please just come over tonight. 8 o clock. You don't even have to go hunt with me. Let me take care of it. You just show up."

"Alright. I'll be there at 8." Sharla promised, then went back to polishing her gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharla glanced at the clock. 7:30. She shrugged, "I suppose I should make myself look somewhat presentable." She knew she didn't have to dress up for Reyn, but she thought she should at least take a quick shower and do something with her hair. Sharla wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation. Was this a date? She had been ignoring this lingering question all day, but the time was near, and she had to face her fears.

Reyn on the other hand, hadn't shut up all day about it.

"Shulk, guess what man!" He announced.

"What's up Reyn?" Shulk wondered, knowing Reyn always worked himself up over something.

"I've got a DATE with Sharla tonight. Bet you never thought those words would come out of my mouth!" Reyn bragged.

"A date?! Reyn, since when do you date? And also, I'm having a hard time actually believing Sharla would agree to such a thing."

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Shulk. You know I'm good with the ladies, and I knew Sharla would give into my charm eventually. I'm surprised she managed to resist it for as long as she did." Reyn stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you serious?" Shulk laughed. "Like that time you bought Sharla flowers and she threw them in your face? Yeah, you're charming all right."

"Shut up!"

Reyn remembered that day all too well. He wanted to surprise Sharla, and "sweep her off her feet" as Dunban had put it. So, he went out and picked a bouquet of flowers for her. Imagine that, tough guy Reyn, out in a field picking flowers. He was doing things he wouldn't normally do, and he wasn't the only one surprised by it.

Shulk and Fiora always made fun of him, taunting, "My name is Reyn, and I'll do anything for my lovely Sharla!"

"My name is Reyn, and I love to pick flowers!" They sang in private.

It's a good thing Reyn had never heard them, or he would've thrown a bigger fit than when Riki stole the last piece of cake at his birthday party.

Anyways, after he picked the flowers, he was eager to see Sharla's reaction, and went straight to her house. When she answered the door, she was surprised to see the flowers. She took them from Reyn, thanking him. As she began to sniff the flowers, an angry bee flew out from within the bouquet, and stung Sharla right on the cheek.

"Reyn!" She screamed.

"Uh. I'm… so…sorry…I…didn't…know," Reyn said, trying not to crack up, but he couldn't control himself.

"Stop laughing. Get out!" She hurled the flowers in his face, slamming the door.

But tonight would be different. Tonight was the night Reyn would finally sweep Sharla off her feet. He was determined. He had Fiora come over at around 6, to help him prepare.

"Fiora, I know you've been teaching me how to cook, but I really don't want to even risk messing it up, so please help me."

"Reyn, I completely understand. Sharla deserves a perfect evening, and I'm going to help you give it to her." Fiora smiled.

Reyn grinned. "Thanks. Now lets get started!"

The food was nearly complete by 7:30, and Fiora was getting ready to leave.

"Um, Reyn, are you wearing THAT tonight?" Fiora eyed his outfit in horror.

"What's wrong with it? I always dress like this." Reyn defended.

"You're trying to impress Sharla, not make it look like this is just a casual hangout. Go put something else on. I'll wait, to make sure you don't look like a complete disaster." Fiora waved him along.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Reyn thought.

Reyn stepped out in his new outfit. It wasn't anything too fancy, but it did look put together. Black pants and a sleek black shirt. He looked like he was ready to "sweep Sharla off her feet". Dunban would be so proud.

"Reyn I don't know if I have ever seen you look so dressed up!" Fiora was shocked.

"I can look good when I want to!" Reyn swore.

"Ok, well I'm out of here. Shulk and I will be eagerly waiting to hear how it goes!" Fiora said as she walked out the door.

Sharla let her hair down from her curlers, and it looked magnificent, if she did say so herself. She wasn't a fan of dresses, but she did change out her signature short shorts for a nice pair of dark denim jeans. She did keep her crop top though, because she liked it. Simple as that.

She was excited, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong for doing this. Even if it wasn't an official date, she felt guilty for being excited to spend alone time with someone other than Gadolt. But, there was no backing out now.

****Knock Knock**** Sharla was right on time.

Reyn took a deep breath, and opened the door. Sharla looked breathtaking. He had never seen her hair like this before, and he liked it, a lot.

He was taken aback; he just stood in the doorway, in awe.

"Um, can I come in?" Sharla asked.

"Oh uh yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Reyn scratched his head, and followed Sharla inside.

"Wow Reyn, I've never seen your house so clean. Or you so clean, for that matter." Sharla said.

"I told you Sharla, I clean up nice." Reyn smiled.

"That you do." Sharla eyed Reyn up and down, making him blush.

"So uh, I have dinner here for you, um, for us. I hope you're hungry." Reyn had never felt so nervous before.

"I'm starving! You promised a good meal, so I had to save room." Sharla said, sitting down at the table.

"I made us some lemonade to drink. I know you like lemonade." Reyn smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day where the mighty Reyn would make lemonade." Sharla laughed.

"Anything to make you happy." Reyn said as he look her dead in the eyes.

Sharla quickly looked away. She and Reyn always had casual flirtatious moments, but never in a setting like this.

They ate dinner peacefully, making jokes here and there. They talked about Riki and his littlepon, Juju and his gem crafting skills, and how serious Shulk and Fiora were becoming.

"The food was wonderful Reyn, thank you." Sharla was impressed at Reyn's cooking skills.

"Ah thanks. I did have Fiora's help too though. Had to make sure everything was perfect for ou-" Reyn stopped.

Sharla looked at him. "Our what?"

"Our…. date." Reyn looked into Sharla's eyes.

Sharla looked at him with an unsure look. "So, this is officially a date?"

"Of course it is Sharla. I've been trying for months to get you to go on a date with me. I'm surprised you finally agreed." Reyn admitted honestly.

"You know Reyn, I'm not completely heartless. I know you like me, and I thought I should finally give you your date." Sharla said.

"Sharla….. I care about you. A lot. I would do anything for you. You know that."

"I do know that." She whispered.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Reyn went over and helped Sharla up from her chair, and lead her outside.

Sharla followed, confused. "Where are we going, Reyn?"

"Just come on! Don't ask so many questions."

They walked out into the flat grassy plain on the outskirts of the colony, and sat on a vacant bench.

"What is it?" Sharla kept asking.

"Look up at the sky, Sharla."

The night sky was beautiful. The stars were endless. It was much easier to see the stars outside the Colony lights.

"It is beautiful. Like it always is. I forgot how serene the night sky looks. It reminds me back when we were on our adventure. It seems so long ago now…." Sharla trailed off.

"When I look at the stars, I think about our adventure too, Sharla. I think about one of the happiest moments of my life, the day I met you." Reyn smiled, still looking up at the sky.

Sharla was shocked. No one had ever said meeting her was one of the happiest moments of their life.

"You know Reyn, for someone who has never been on a date before, you sure do know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

"Yes! Thank you Dunban!" Reyn thought in his head.

"Sharla, I don't have any family. I don't have anyone but me in life. I've never even liked anyone, until I met you. You make me happy. And I'll never stop protecting you. You're my girl." Reyn said, looking at Sharla.

Sharla looked deeply into Reyn's eyes. He had always tried so hard to impress her.

"Thank you…."

"For what?" Asked Reyn.

"For being so kind to me." Sharla smiled as she looked down.

Reyn looked away. "Don't mention it."

After a moment of silence, he said, "Um… Sharla?"

"Yes?" Sharla said, looking up at him.

Before she could even blink, he kissed her. He kissed her with such a passion it was overwhelming. And he didn't stop. And she didn't want him to. His lips pressed against hers, it felt so right. He put his hand on her face, and after a few more moments, drew himself away. Sharla was overwhelmed with emotion. She was enjoying this moment so much. Was it wrong to be enjoying this moment? Was it wrong to want to go on another date with Reyn? She instantly thought of Gadolt, and thought about how she was betraying him.

"….Reyn… I…." She started.

"Sharla, I've wanted to do that since the moment I met you. I'm sorry if it was too soon."

"I…. I have to go." Sharla stood up.

"What? Why? Sharla, are you okay?" Reyn was desperate to keep this moment alive.

"I'm sorry… I just don't... I don't feel well. I will talk to you tomorrow Reyn. Thank you for everything. Good night." Sharla ran off, leaving Reyn alone on the bench.

"Did I do something wrong?" Reyn thought. He didn't know what to feel. To him, the kiss had felt magical, like he knew it would. He just kissed the girl of his dreams, so why did he feel so horrible now? Was he a bad kisser? She left him hanging, and he didn't take it well at all.

****To be continued*****


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Reyn was passed out cold when he heard a banging on the door.

***Knock Knock***

He was a very heavy sleeper.

***Knock Knock***

"Reyn wake up!" The voice screamed as the banging continued.

"huh….?" Reyn stumbled out of bed and headed for the door. "Stop knocking!" He shouted.

Reyn opened the door, still half asleep, and saw Shulk and Fiora standing there.

"How did it go last night?" Fiora eagerly asked.

"Wha…..?...Oh…um…Yeah… Fiora… do you mind if I talk to Shulk alone about this?" Reyn was still half asleep, but suddenly remembered last night.

Fiora frowned. "Okay…. I'll catch up with you guys later then. Dunban wanted me to stop by anyways this morning."

Shulk walked inside, bracing himself for bad news.

"What happened Reyn?"

"I… I don't know man. One minute everything was great, and the next, she got all weird. Said she had to go. That was it." He shrugged.

"That is odd. Did she say anything about why she had to leave?" Shulk asked.

"No…. I think I made her feel uncomfortable."

Shulk looked puzzled. "Why would she feel uncomfortable? You guys hang out all the time."

You always had to spell everything out for Shulk. Reyn knew this. "I told you, this was a DATE. Not only that….. I kissed her."

Shulk's eyes lit up. He understood now. "Reyn I didn't know you had it in you! So… you kissed her….then she left?"

"Yeah. Basically."

"So what are you going to do now?" Shulk asked.

"….I don't know."

"Maybe it was because you are a bad kisser?" Shulk laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up! It's not funny." Reyn started. "I don't think that's what it is. Sharla and I had a great time. That kiss was… great. I know she felt that too. She had to."

"I think maybe you should just ask her why she's upset."

Reyn frowned. "I doubt she would tell me. Sharla wouldn't talk to ME about that kind of thing."

Shulk had an idea. "Want me to ask Fiora to talk to Sharla?"

"You can if you want. I'm not pressuring you." Reyn had never been in a situation like this before.

Shulk smiled a bit. "You know Fiora. She's always willing to help people with their problems. I won't tell her what you told me. I'll just tell her she needs to talk to Sharla."

"Alright. Thanks. I'm going back to sleep. I'll talk to you later, Shulk." Reyn said scratching his head.

Sharla had just woken up, and was making breakfast for herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey girl. Good Morning." Sharla smiled, seeing Fiora at the door.

"Good Morning Sharla. Do you mind if I come in?" Fiora asked.

"Not at all. I'm making some breakfast right now if you want some. Fresh peaches and cream."

Fiora smiled. "Sure, thanks."

"So what's up?" Sharla said as she grabbed a plate.

" How did your date with Reyn go last night?"

Sharla's smile faded. "I messed it up, Fiora."

"What do you mean?" Fiora was confused.

"Reyn kissed me. And then I just left. I couldn't handle it." Sharla admitted.

"Did he do something wrong? Was he a bad kisser? I always imagined you and Reyn would have great chemistry." Sighed Fiora.

Sharla shrugged. "We DID have great chemistry. That's the problem."

"Am I missing something? How is that a bad thing?"

"Fiora… I feel guilty. Not even a year ago, I was engaged to Gadolt. He died for me….for all of us. Am I wrong for enjoying that kiss with Reyn?" Sharla had never been in such an awkward position in her life, and she hated it.

"Oh… I had a feeling that might be what this is about…. Gadolt wanted you to be happy Sharla. He wouldn't have done what he did if he didn't want you to live a happier life. It has been almost 6 months since the war ended. Gadolt wouldn't want you to sit around and waste this new life worrying about how he might've felt. He wanted you to seize every precious moment this life has to offer." Fiora didn't like seeing Sharla feel this way.

Sharla knew Fiora was right, but she still felt as though she was betraying him. "You're right Fiora. I just don't know how to stop feeling this way. I never want to feel like I'm disappointing Gadolt."

"I promise you Sharla, after everything you've been through, you could never disappoint him. You are raising Juju to be a respectful young man, while also keeping the colony defense force healed and healthy." Fiora smiled.

"I can only imagine how Reyn must be feeling right now…." Sharla trailed off.

"He is more worried about you." Fiora assured her. "You should go talk to him. And tell him what you just told me."

Sharla was nervous to see Reyn face to face after last night, but she knew she had no choice. "Alright. I have to go help some soldiers with physical therapy today, but once I'm off, I'll go talk to him."

"Tell me how it goes. Remember, I've always got your back." Fiora hugged Sharla.

"Hey Reyn, could we talk?" Sharla asked uncomfortably as she stood in front of Reyn outside his house later that night.

"Yeah of course. Come in."

Sharla sat down. "Reyn….I… I don't want you to think…"

Reyn interrupted, "Sharla, I know you felt what I felt last night."

After a few moments of silence, Sharla admitted, looking down at her feet, "….I did feel it….."

"Then what went wrong?"

"Reyn….how long…is long enough.. before it's healthy… to stop grieving… and start.. moving on?" Asked Sharla quietly.

Reyn finally understood. "It's about Gadolt….isn't it?"

Sharla wanted to cry, but she would NEVER let anyone see her tears.

"Sharla, I…..I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I couldn't stop myself. I've wanted to kiss you for so long…"

"It's alright. The kiss isn't what made me upset." Sharla said.

Reyn was puzzled. "Then what was it?"

Sharla looked Reyn in the eyes, "It was… how much I enjoyed it. How…. Right it felt."

"Oh… I see." Reyn felt bad for Sharla at this moment. He knew how much she had loved Gadolt, but she had never grieved in front of him, or anyone for that matter. It had already been 6 months. He had assumed that was enough time.

"I want to start move on… I want to find happiness again… I… I want….I want this." Sharla started.

Reyn looked into her eyes, wondering if they ever produced tears. He could hear the crying in her voice, but her eyes were absolutely clear. "Take all the time you need Sharla. I will always be here waiting for you. Trust me."

Sharla smiled. "Thank you, Reyn. Please, just give me some time to collect myself." She stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Sharla… if you need anything… tell me." Reyn said softly.

"I will."

****TO BE CONTINUED****


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a month since Reyn and Sharla's kiss. Things once again, had settled back down within the colony. Reyn and Sharla still talked daily and hung out about once a week, but they didn't go on anymore "dates." Reyn was unsure if Sharla would ever even want to go on another date with him, but he was willing to wait as long as he had to.

Sharla on the other hand, had spent the last month working extremely hard on recovering. Grieving was an extremely difficult process, but she felt much better in this past month than all the other 6 combined. Now, this didn't mean she had forgotten about Gadolt. Sharla just knew it was at the point where it wasn't healthy to be this upset, and she had to stop letting it eat her alive.

Dunban's big birthday party was coming up this weekend. Everyone was talking about it. Fiora had spent weeks planning for it, and was working overtime trying to get all the decorations perfect.

Not many people knew this, but Dunban knew how to throw a PARTY. Reyn knew it was going to get crazy. He was excited for a chance for everyone to let loose and have a good time. They all needed it.

Shulk spent hours everyday working with weapons, Riki was busy teaching his youngest littlepon how to walk and talk, Dunban was always stressing over the rebuilding of the colony, and Melia had recently gotten a job at the colony defense force hospital with Sharla, teaching young interns how to properly use ether. And speaking of Sharla, it seemed as though she was in a better mood lately, and that made Reyn happy.

Anything could happen this weekend.

"Sharla, we must get together before Dunban's party so we can get ready together!" Melia insisted as they were walking home from work that Friday afternoon.

"Of course, Melia. Go ahead and invite Fiora too, you know how excited she gets." Sharla smiled.

"Yes, I will. We will be over tomorrow around 6." Melia nodded, then walked into her house.

Sharla continued to walk home by herself, when she ran into Shulk.

"Hey Shulk. How's it going?"

Shulk seemed in high spirits. "It's going well, Sharla, thanks for asking. Are you coming to Dunban's party tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Sharla assured him.

"Great. You know Fiora would be crushed if you didn't show up." Shulk thought it was so adorable how much Fiora cared for her older brother.

"I wish Fiora was my sister. Juju's never thrown me a party." Sharla laughed.

"Don't tell Fiora that. She will plan you a party twice as big." Shulk smiled, shaking his head at the thought.

"I'll be seeing her tomorrow afternoon. All of us girls are going to get ready together." Sharla said.

"Melia's coming too? That's great to hear! She needs to get out more. Who knows, maybe she's the biggest party animal of us all." Shulk laughed.

"I guess we will find out!" Sharla said, as she and Shulk kept walking.

It was 6 o clock the next day. Saturday. It was time to get ready. Fiora and Melia showed up together, arm in arm, giddy with excitement.

"Operation hotness begins now." Fiora stated, as the dumped her makeup bag all over Sharla's table.

Sharla laughed. "We rarely have a reason to dress up, so lets make the most of it."

Meanwhile, Reyn was getting dressed himself. He put on a tight white shirt, highlighting not only his dark tan, but his abs as well. He slicked back his hair, and sprayed his best cologne. He wouldn't have put in much effort tonight, but Fiora had stopped by earlier and begged him to look presentable at this party, so he had no choice.

Shulk was with Dunban and Riki, buying the alcohol at the local market that would be needed for tonight. And they needed A LOT. As stated before, Dunban knew how to have a good time. While Shulk wasn't much of a drinker himself, he would occasionally indulge in a drink or two. Riki had begged Oka to let him out to go to this party, and finally, she gave in, though Riki did end up having a curfew.

"Melia, you look**…..**hot!" Fiora yelled with excitement upon seeing Melia in her party dress. A short, baby blue dress, which was tight, but not too tight, paired with some silver high heels and accessories.

Fiora was dressed in a short red skirt, cream-colored blouse, and cream high heels.

It took Sharla forever to get dressed, especially for an occasion such as this. When she was finally dressed, the girls were in awe.

Sharla stepped out in a short skin-tight black dress, paired with black high heels and emerald green earrings.

"Sharla, I've never seen you in a dress before." Melia stated, still shocked.

"It is definitely a rare sight." Sharla admitted.

"You look amazing. Trust me." Fiora smiled. "It's time for us to head over, are you girls ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sharla said, grabbing her purse.

Music was blasting as the girls approached the house, and Fiora was gleaming as she saw all her decorations she had worked so hard on.

Inside, it was already crowded. It seemed like everyone in the colony was there. All of them dressed up, and ready to party.

Fiora ran off to find Shulk, leaving Melia and Sharla standing by one of the many giant bottles of liquor.

"Hello ladies. Care for a drink?" Dunban asked as he approached the girls. He was obviously tipsy, but still managed to be a complete gentleman.

"No thank you." Melia stated, waving her hand. She wasn't much of a drinker. Actually, she had never had a drink before, so she was a little bit nervous. Excited, but nervous.

"Yes. That is exactly what I need right now." Sharla said, grabbing a shot glass. She hadn't seen Reyn yet, but she knew that when she did, she was going to thankful she had this shot.

Sharla and Melia had been dancing with Riki for a short time when Reyn finally did show up.

Sharla had never seen Reyn looking so hot. Yeah, he looked really good on their date a while back, but he looked more mature now, and she liked it.

"Hey guys! Who's ready to party?" Reyn shouted, looking around for the alcohol.

"Reyn, feel free to help yourself." Dunban said, getting more and more drunk by the minute.

"Don't mind if I do. Happy Birthday Dunban!" Reyn smiled, looking over at Sharla. "Sharla… care to join me?"

"Sure. I could use another drink right about now." Sharla said, following behind him.

As Reyn was pouring her drink, he said, "You look so beautiful. And right when I thought I couldn't get any more attracted to you."

Sharla cracked a smile. "Reyn, you look very handsome."

"I better! I thought Fiora was going to have a heart attack the way she was freaking out at me telling me I had to dress up for this!" Reyn smirked.

"You know she takes her parties very seriously." Sharla laughed.

"Cheers. To a night we won't remember, with the people we will never forget." Reyn toasted, handing Sharla her drink.

"Cheers!" Sharla giggled.

The clock had just struck midnight, and the party was still going hard. Fiora and Shulk were both tipsy, but still in control of themselves. Just as predicted, Melia was going wild. She only had a few drinks, but was clearly very drunk. Sharla had never seen Melia having so much fun. She was playing beer pong with Dunban, who was wasted. Riki had to be home soon, and was eating at the buffet before having to call it quits for the night. Reyn was also very drunk, which meant he had to have drank a lot, because he was not an easy person to get drunk. Sharla was about on Melia's level, not completely blackout drunk, but definitely getting there.

As the night kept ticking away, everyone was dancing, having the time of their lives. Reyn was dancing with Sharla, closer than he ever would've imagined.

"Damn Sharla… you are so pretty. I don't understand… how can someone have the whole package?" Reyn laughed as they danced.

"Oh Reyn, I think it's just this dress that has you so mesmerized." Sharla said, turning to him.

Reyn grinned. "I won't lie, it is very distracting."

"I'm going to go outside and get some air. You coming?" Sharla eyed Reyn as she headed toward the door.

"Yeah….. I'll… come." Reyn said, stumbling behind her.

And so they sat outside, under the stars, for a good half hour, laughing at stupid drunk jokes, and enjoying each other's company. Both of them were still significantly drunk, but it didn't matter. Tonight was fun.

Around 3am, the party started to die down. Fiora had to help Dunban into bed, who was completely trashed. Melia was going to be sleeping over at Fiora's and Shulk left to walk both of them home. Melia had to lean on them both the whole way, barely able to walk.

Sharla and Reyn weren't ready for the night to end, and decided to go to Reyn's to have some coffee.

"Sharla, you looked absolutely fantastic tonight. I am still shocked." Reyn admitted as he handed Sharla her coffee.

Sharla laughed. "Oh Reyn. You are so kind." She took a few sips of her coffee, before saying she was tired.

"Want me to walk you home?" Reyn asked, a little bummed out.

"No. I'm done walking today. I'll just stay with you." Sharla said, smiling.

"Sharla… I only have one bed." Reyn stated.

Sharla got up, took her heels off, and got into his bed. "I don't mind." She said before passing out.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


End file.
